


Bro Code

by RavennaWritesFanfiction



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaWritesFanfiction/pseuds/RavennaWritesFanfiction
Summary: Bones spends a lot of time complaining about Jim but has never mentioned the last name. Jim has Leonard tied up on the comm for a while and Reader gets antsy; she has a date planned damnit. Low and behold, Jim is her brother.  Also, Bones gets to be happy in this one!





	Bro Code

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr
> 
> This was mostly about the dialog

“Hey, Lee! You ready to go yet?” 

  
You might treat patients, however, when it came to going on a date with your amazing boyfriend, you had no patience. His roommate called three times already today just to tell Leonard about some of his plans to take over the academy. All you wanted was to go see a needlessly scary movie with Lee, so you had an excuse to curl up in his lap.

  
“Yeah, just got off with Jim. That man is going to send me to an early grave.” 

  
Leonard looked completely flabbergasted. How Jim came up with half of his schemes, he didn’t know; but if Jim had put half of that effort into his studies, he could have been out of the academy in two years. And that was the truth. At the moment, he was planning on hacking into some system to change an exam grade. He had thought that he was studying anatomy, not astronomy. “Simple mistake” he had said. Not that Lee bought that for a millisecond.

  
“With you as a best friend, I’m sure he isn’t that bad. But I know how you feel; I have five Jim/James’ running around at any given time. If I had a dollar for every time I said “Damnit, Jim.” in a day, I could retire and live in the castle I deserve.” 

Every queen needs a castle.

  
“Sweetheart, I’m sure you’re right, but you have clearly never met the tyrant that is James T. Kirk! How he survived into adulthood is beyond me.”

  
“Jim? As in my slightly older twin brother, Jim. Yes, I’ve met him, unfortunately. He has me to thank for reaching adulthood, but all decisions since were all him. You’re welcome and I’m sorry.”

  
“And here I was hoping “Kirk” was a coincidence. How are you two even related? You are… well, perfect and he’s Jim.”

  
“Ouch, I’ll try not to take it personally. I don’t know. While I was busy learning and following the rules, he was busy coming up with new ways to break them. There wasn’t a whole lot to do back home. I did extracurriculars and he earned a rap sheet. You know your bro code?”

 Jim had been just as intelligent as Rosalie, and the school really couldn’t keep up with them. Where Rosalie tried to make do with what they were able to provide her, Jim wanted no part in it all. She did gymnastics and choir and cheerleading. He stole their Uncle’s car.

  
“Yeah?”

  
“You just broke rule number one! Don’t date your best friend’s sister.”

  
“Well, it was fun while it lasted.” 

  
Clearly, Leonard had no interest in the bro code. Every word dripped in sarcasm and sassy that made even Rosalie envious.

  
“You were dating me before you knew that I am his sister, so to break up now would just be cruel and rude. I think there has to be a loophole.” 

  
If they hadn’t already purchased the movie tickets, they probably would have moved this conversation to the bedroom. She might not be able to match the good doctor with sass and sarcasm, but she could get him ever time with her seductive voice. The only rule she broke consistently was the speed limit and Lee had seen her talk her way out of so many tickets. If it had been an Olympic sport, she would take gold every time. She used this on difficult patients too. Worked better than a sedative and it lacked the awful side effects.

  
“We wouldn’t want to be rude now, would we? Momma raised me better than to break a beautiful girls heart so needlessly.” 

  
He could play along with her all day. He knew she had a soft spot for Southern Gentlemen. It comes with spending an inordinate amount of time there for pre and med school. 

  
“Jim’s not gonna like this.”

  
“I don’t like half of what that infant does; this makes us even.”

To say that Jim Kirk disliked having his best friend date his sister was an understatement; so is saying that Leonard McCoy didn’t care. After his divorce, he didn’t think that he would find someone who could blow his mind. He was wrong. He knew as soon as he walked into her class that he was royally screwed. She was a doctor, wicked smart, unbelievably caring, delightfully devious, and seriously sarcastic. She couldn’t have been more perfect even if he had custom made her. She was so perfect that after one class, he transferred professors just so he could ask her out. Of course, she said yes as soon as he opened his mouth to speak. Damn that Georgia accent.

Four amazing months later and not a single regret. Plenty of arguments, but you try putting two brilliant doctors in the same room and see if they don’t fight about everything. He aced the class with a 105% thanks to Rosalie giving him helpful pointers. He hated the idea of space, but when she was assigned as the CMO on the USS Enterprise, he hated the idea of being in space a little less if it meant being there with her.

Come the attack on Vulcan, she was not cleared for duty due to a severe cold. Dr. Puri replaced her and Lee was assigned the ACMO. What she wouldn’t have given to be his boss. When Puri was killed, he was grateful that it hadn’t been her on deck 6. And when Kirk assumed command permanently, she was assigned ACMO even though she outranked McCoy. It was the least he could do to get back at her for dating his best friend. They are the perfect team. 

After Nero and his close encounter with death, he wasted no time proposing to her. Of Course, Rosalie said yes. She was ACMO during the Khan crisis and was in the med bay when they brought Jim’s body in. She lost it and was relieved from active duty due to emotional compromise. When it came time for the shore leave on York town and the trip to Altamid, Rosalie was very pregnant and did not participate in the rescue mission, something that Lee and Jim were both happy about.

Shortly after Altamid, Rosalie gave birth due to stress to a perfectly healthy baby girl that they named Vivian James McCoy. A nod to her fearless uncle who finally stepped up his game and grew up. She was born at Yorktown and her father was the one to perform the delivery with a terrified Uncle Jim holding Rosie’s hand. Nyota and Jim were named Godparents. Vivian became something of a mascot for the ship and grew up in the medbay under the watchful eye of her parents and extended family.


End file.
